


Shall We Dance?

by CaptainMoonGoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Keith has a mom in this because author powers, Lance is a dork, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, She's not a huge character though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonGoose/pseuds/CaptainMoonGoose
Summary: Keith hated dance. He didn't want to do it in the first place, and no matter what Shiro said, nothing could ever convince him to enjoy it. Keith would be so much happier if his mother would let him quit and stay at home, doing nothing as the time went by. He had no reason to dance.Until he met Lance.





	Shall We Dance?

 

The way Keith moved his body was simply jaw-dropping. He moved so effortlessly. Keith never faltered, always letting the rhythm of the music carry his body, making himself seem as light as a feather. He was captivating when he danced, drawing in those around him with his beauty and elegance.  No one could tear their eyes away once they had fallen on the teen, the mesmerizing motion of his body impossible to overlook. There was only one problem.

 

Keith hated dancing. 

When he was younger, it was much more bearable. Albeit, he’d never really wanted to do it in the first place, and his dancing career was more or less the result of his mother making up for what she could never do as a child. His mom enjoyed it a thousand times more than Keith did, the woman never shutting up about his great dance career. Keith loved his mom, but the woman never knew when to take lay off about his dancing. His only godsend was his dance instructor, Shiro. 

 

Keith had known Shiro ever since he was young, and looked up to the older man as if he was his brother. So, when Shiro had opened up his own dance studio and asked Keith to join, it had been the most natural thing to move there with him and become of his students. 

 

At first, the studio was run down and not the best. Keith remembered how much he had questioned the worn down studio at first, not sure how Shiro could possibly make it a place fit of dancing. But, Shiro had proven him wrong, and with the help of Keith, they were both able to turn it into a nice studio. 

 

A year later, it had grown to be quite the success, and Shiro’s number of students had increased from Keith to numerous amounts of students, so many that Keith stopped bothering to try and remember their names. Shiro had asked Keith to be his assistant teacher, but the raven haired teen declined, not wanting to help teach something he wasn’t passionate about in the slightest.

 

He wanted to quit dance, more than anything in the world. He found absolutely no enjoyment in it whatsoever, he never had. The only thing holding him back was his mother., who stubbornly refused to let him quit.

 

Whenever he complained to Shiro about it, the older man would just roll his eyes. “You haven’t found a reason to dance yet,” he’d say, patting his friend on the back. “You’ll find one soon, I promise.” Keith would always scoff in response, not believing bullcrap answer in the slightest. Keith would never find a reason to dance, he was more than certain of that.   

  
Until he met Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the lovely Cosplayingfiend's Klance Dance AU cosplay they did. Be sure to check out their Ao3!
> 
> Here's a little preview of this story~! If you enjoyed it, be sure to leave kudos or comments, they fuel my inspiration to write. 
> 
> Thanks ^-^


End file.
